


坦塔罗斯之夜

by WrongFox



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongFox/pseuds/WrongFox
Summary: 我是你路上最后的一个过客，最后的一个春天，最后的一场雪，最后的一次求生的战争。——保尔·艾吕雅
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho





	坦塔罗斯之夜

**Author's Note:**

> 背德梗。

一

他抓着松本的手，借着舷窗里微弱的光跳上渡轮，十指如同火舌突跳似地痉挛。樱井把两张皱巴巴的船票塞进昏昏欲睡的检票员手心里。某种出逃成功的兴奋使他战栗。什么地方都好过“家”。宅邸像片炙烤活人的沙漠，那充斥着的命定的死寂，叫人把“生活”和“缓缓淌进坟墓”等同。  
他几乎是狂喜着转过身来，试图在松本脸上找到相似的盈眶热泪。可是松本的面孔上什么也没有。  
他迟缓地眨了眨眼，轻声对樱井说——直到他说话才暴露出他也有嘶哑的哭腔——他说，没用的，逃不过的。  
樱井惊厥着醒来，眼前的蓝月光从窄窗里掷入几片树影。他疑心这类梦只有通缉犯才常做，他疑心自己也常做是因为还有强烈的求生的意志。  
他赤着脚走出卧室，走廊像一条蜿蜒漫展的树干，越过妻子的睡房，小修的家庭教师住在漆黑的尽头。

他为修请来这个教师以前，对他自己即将的罹难浑然不觉。  
他不知道修是什么时候开始在床垫下头藏匿那些水彩画的。有一天，佣人拿着厚厚一沓白纸来找他。他以为他会看见海滨女郎的画报，因为修也步入了一个躁动难安的年纪，暗忖长兄如父，可惜从不知道修偏好哪一类风流。  
可他偏偏看到的是那些水彩画。他本性中的理智力量远胜情感柔软，并不善于鉴赏艺术，可那样的笔触太过熟悉。似曾相识的狂野和浪漫使他心悸。他把画纸在茶几上摊开，修回来时，迎接他的就是这样的场景。  
樱井从深埋的手掌里抬起头，双眼遍布血丝，他说：“你为什么画这些？”  
修一言不发。十七八岁的少年像一罐岌岌可危的火药桶，一个猛子扎向前来，将桌上的画粗鲁地揽进怀里。樱井用手掌按住其中一张，茶几“砰”地爆出一声巨响，两个樱井的手指在单薄画纸的两端沉默角力。樱井重复了一遍他的问题。  
“你不会明白。”修说。  
“学校通知我你最近的成绩，我只是觉得你对商学院好像不再感兴趣了。”樱井勉力使声调缓和，但他焦躁难抑，或许仍然伤人。  
“我就说了你不明白，”修低声咆哮起来，“除了润君谁也不会懂的。”  
樱井就是在这时听清了那个名字，确凿地印证了他的慌乱和预想。那个名字像霹雳的尖锐一角，直直刺穿了他，使人蓦地感到心脏停拍，血液凝滞。他如同冰窟里的濒死者般僵硬，微弱地问道：“你说谁？”  
“你管不了我，”修说，“去他妈的商学院吧。你完全变了。”  
他胸脯被怒气鼓胀，仿佛一头年轻的幼狮，从兄长的力量充沛的利爪下，近乎是将那张画撕扯出来。修哭了，他抓起那半角破碎的水彩画，不知向何处跌撞跑去。  
樱井抬起胳膊，看见自己手里还抓着半角纸上的汪洋，忽然想起一个久远的噩梦，想起也曾经有人用嘶哑的声音说，你管不了我，你完全变了。

二

樱井知晓他屡屡试图梦中偷渡的根源，正如同他知晓修画里汪洋的宿主。他记得许多次久远的异国夜航，正如同他记得月光下近乎泛着珠光的脊背。

他曾在海外求学，传递回家中的讯息如同泥牛入海，孤立无援近似被放逐。起初的一个月里，那种令人胆寒的寂寥发酵出躁狂，他一度渴望迷幻，然而不敢奢求烟草和酒精以外的更多麻痹，他怕自己犯错。继而，他开始从肉体的疼痛寻求支柱，脐钉和耳环成了某种符号。他就是在那时认识松本的，像支狠狠扎进手臂的镇定剂，抚平他更多的自戕。

他仍然记得，那天，深夜的码头边停靠着渡轮，渡轮上的酒吧里充斥着震耳欲聋的金属音乐，五色灯光近乎迷乱，他在偏僻的黑暗之地独自买醉，身旁的沙发忽然陷落一块。  
“亚洲人？”来人用英语问。然而音节磕磕绊绊，称不上娴熟。  
“日本人。”樱井摇晃着玻璃杯里的金黄酒液和零星冰块。  
“太好了，”那人改用日语作答，听起来有些如释重负，“我英语不好，在这里过得如同哑巴聋人。我叫松本，松本润。”  
他起先没有回答，或许是微醺使他迟钝恍惚，他慢慢吞吞地扭过脖颈，黑暗里松本面容模糊，只有间或流动的灯柱在他脸颊上浮光掠影，肤色如同月牙般皎洁。  
他在胸膛里畜养的猛兽挣脱了篱笆。他站起身来，走到松本的面前，膝盖挤进松本双膝间的空隙，用胳膊和躯干把他钉牢在臂弯里，迟缓地俯身，在自己身体投下的阴影里沉默地啄吻他的额头。  
“樱井，”他傍在他耳边低声说，“我叫樱井翔。如果你继续发呆，我会权当你默许。”  
松本的手颤抖着按在他肩头，力道几乎微弱如幼雏，好似一种欲拒还迎的天真诱引，那头挣脱篱笆的凶兽为此愈发牙根发痒。  
樱井捉住他的手腕，牙关开合几乎摩擦松本的耳垂：“这代表什么意思？”  
“我……我不知道，”松本声音也发着颤，“我没想好，我不知道后果。”  
“没有后果。”除了明早孤身一人时四肢酸涩滞重，仿佛大梦一场。  
松本仍然沉默不语。樱井叹了一口气，支起身体，然而就在他们拉开距离的瞬息，一双手迟疑地轻轻缠上他的衣角。  
“我……我，”松本深深地呼吸，“管他呢。”  
樱井的领口被一股莽撞的力道忽地拽紧，一双唇瓣生硬地碰撞他的那双，火苗似的舌尖毫无章法地在他齿间舔舐。樱井笑了，在两面脸颊间吹出一个轻佻的口哨。这笑声使松本慌乱起来，仿佛下一刻就要落荒而逃。  
“对不起，”樱井说，“我不是笑话你。你太过可爱了。”  
“你太过流氓了。”松本嘟囔道。  
这一次，樱井几乎是放声大笑起来，继而在敞亮的笑声里亲昵地摩挲松本的脸颊——他看不清面容的脸颊——他沉声说：“对不起。”

他们难分难解，趔趄着在灼热的拥抱里跌进卫生间狭窄的隔间里。樱井在微茫的光亮下第一次看清松本的脸，看见鼻梁、眼睫，看见那双饱满的下唇轻微的红肿和唇瓣边的黑痣，看见被欲望翻涌溺毙的两眼水光。  
停止亲吻的瞬间，松本显得茫然无措，樱井又笑了起来——他今晚的笑容几乎与他过去三个月的总和相抵——他伸出手，撩开松本的额发，低声哄慰道：“我只是觉得你比我想象的还要好。”  
“樱井君，你总是这样欺负人吗？”松本沉默地垂下眼睫，犬齿无知无觉地嗫住自己的下唇，那近似伤心的神态像羽毛挠动人的心尖。  
“不经常，”樱井的手指轻轻巧巧地顶开他双唇，“让我想想……二十年来头一遭吧。”

在某个最终完满的时刻，樱井的脑袋示弱般地轻轻搁在一副漂亮的锁骨上，以豁出今天和明天的力道一下又一下地撞击。温柔的海浪间或向海岸涌来，使他们颠簸不止，无移无凭。那双手温柔地拢在他的后脑勺上，在某些些微的时刻轻轻揪紧他的发梢，吞吐着含混的音节。  
叫我“翔”，润，叫出来。他哄骗道。  
翔，翔。他温驯地回应那要求。  
破晓时分，他们在巨大轮船的某一洞舷窗里相拥而眠。樱井听见手机振动，小心翼翼地拨开松本的胳膊，看见那光裸肩头和沉睡侧脸，犹疑地为梦中人掖紧被角。他赤着脚走到远处，听见接通的电话里苍老威严的声音，那声音匮乏父亲的慈祥。他曾一度发狂地渴望听到这个声音，渴望这声音给他以认可和赞许，但他此刻竟然出奇地平静。  
“你还有最后一次机会接受婚约，翔。”那个声音说。  
樱井转过身来，松本的肩背在绵长呼吸里起起伏伏，依稀还有梦话喃喃。他屏息倾听，仍然分辨不出那是什么话语，最终，他轻声笑了：“对不起。您当我是孽子吧。”

三

往后的一切都变得顺理成章。商学院和设计学校间隔着十五分钟的车程，嘴唇和脸颊间相距一句温柔的调情。樱井开始迷恋出航的滋味，迷恋在租借来的游艇上轻吻松本的颈侧。  
有那么一次，松本背着画板跳上在港口抛锚的船只。在大洋的中心，他板着脸拨开试图那支搂在腰间的手臂，手腕专注地起落，棕色毛刷在帆布上飞舞。樱井懊恼不堪，然而松本态度坚决，他只好从船舱里找出折叠躺椅，不远不近地靠着松本坐下，试图以刻意表演出的配合博取同情，以灼热的两道视线引起关注。  
然而绘画中的松本比他预计的更加“冥顽不灵”，他们在汪洋里漂流，直到太阳西沉，在跌落入海的前一刻掀起万丈金色波浪，松本终于心满意足地搁下笔来。  
樱井状若不经意地向画板踱步而去，而松本刻意用身躯遮挡。  
“松本润！”樱井勃然大怒，气势汹汹地扑上前去圈住他的腰肢，手指挠动，引来断断续续的气音和笑声。  
“快让我看看。”樱井咬牙切齿地贴在松本耳廓边威吓道。  
“其实本来就是画给你的。”松本妥协地笑着，垫着脚从画板边走开。

他就是在那时第一次见到松本的画。他不知道许多年后他还将在胞弟的画板上见到相似的壮阔波澜。他看见画布上波浪滔天，看见海天相接处飘摇的远船，看见一点力量蓬勃的虚影，那是一豆背影。他不善于鉴赏艺术，然而这狂野多情以一种无需他理智运转地气势席卷而来。

松本显得有些忐忑不安，不敢定睛去瞧他神情，如同讨巧的孩童。  
“这个人是谁？”樱井留神使自己听起来显得无波无澜。  
“你不知道他是谁？”松本在赧然羞涩里变得愈发气急败坏，“原来你是个傻子。”  
“你不打算告诉我吗？大画家。”樱井轻轻拉过松本的手腕，用唇角去蹭他额头。  
“你挖苦我。”  
“我错了，”樱井从善如流地低声哄慰道，“你画得真好，润，我真心觉得”  
臂弯里的身躯几乎是即刻松懈下来，然而松本神情上仍以“浑不在意”做矫饰，像吐出水泡的海鱼似的嘟嘟囔囔，含混不清，只是耳根如同微醺似的涨成酡红。  
“我不懂画，但是我就是知道，你将来会在全世界开画廊。”  
“你不知道那有多难。”  
“我不知道，”樱井在薄暮暝暝里亲吻那酡红的耳尖，“但是我就是相信。”  
他们在海波温厚的托举里倾吐野心，夕阳彻底西沉的时候，微茫的星空在海雾中时隐时现，忽然间，月华恍然惊人，那种升腾的惊喜，让人生出与“终身”有关的奢侈妄念。累赘婚约的负压、孤注一掷地反抗换来中断的生活费、取代父爱慈悲的严厉无情……没有什么比此时此地更重要。那时，樱井想道。  
那时，他们还太过年轻，轻狂蒙蔽双眼，他们还不知道人世将要施予人怎样的如山酷刑。

四

樱井在漆黑的走廊里沉默伫立，在这茫茫昏暗里疲惫地想起松本，尽管他们如今朝夕会面，偶然在餐桌两端交换一个沉默的颔首，这一切都使他腹中郁结。他已经距离那段海鸥盘旋的日子太过久远。如今，他比之死人更有蓬勃的野念，比之青年却匮乏奋不顾身的勇气。他知道走廊的尽头是他所无福承受的沉重良宵，他不敢走向那良宵。  
不知在黑夜里伫立多久，门扉洞开的声响使他恍然回神。修的房门揉着惺忪的睡眼。他们面面相觑，彼此都显得有些惊异。  
“樱井……咳，哥。”修小声嗫嚅道。  
“醒了？还是没睡？”樱井干巴巴地回答。  
“哥……”修耷拉着被睡梦扰得乱糟糟的脑袋向他走来，“你想聊聊吗？”

他们在群星默语的子夜里披着运动外衣或西装外套来到户外，尽管这场景显得有些滑稽，他们却笑意难酿。踱出庭院，樱井宅坐落在海边的陡崖上，陡崖尽头，废弃灯塔高高地兀立，他们漫步直至白塔的脚下，贴着陡崖的极限，在围栏围护之内，在涛声环抱里，两个樱井一言不发。  
樱井翔的叹息被迎面的咸腥海风吞没，最终，他只是妥协似地问道：“修，你想聊什么呢？”  
“哥，我是不是太过任性了？”修小声说。  
“为什么这么问？”  
“我不想念商学院，就擅作主张地不念了，翘了三周的课，每天都去五站电车以外的画室学画，”修越是叙说，头颅就在胳膊里埋得越沉，“我几乎不必承担任何责任……只是我说我不想，你就同意了。”  
“我同意了，因为我不但想救你，我也想自救。”樱井平静地回答。  
“哥……五年前，五年前你回国参加爸的葬礼、接受婚约时，你……你是什么心情？”  
“我没有什么心情，修，”樱井浑身脱力般背倚在围栏上，然而矫饰得当，没有泄露分毫懦弱，“我那时……在国外，起初我每天发了狂地想回来，我不相信因为我不同意联姻就要被流放……二十年来，我读我不喜欢的商学院，在所有枯燥无聊的课程上拿优异的成绩……我不同意去娶一个素未谋面的泷岛某某，转眼就被弃如敝履。我每一天都想回来。”  
“后来呢？后来不想了吗？”  
“后来？后来，我……”樱井话音梗塞，他表面粉饰太平，内里几乎如同海鱼脱水般无望地顽抗。他几乎在用自白剖裂自己的肺腑。

直到这时，他才恍然觉悟，原来他离那段日子从不遥远，汪洋和汪洋里的远船始终在他心头阻塞幽咽。他想起接到讣告的第一周里，他几乎要用烟酒杀死自己。松本走进他孤居的幽暗宿舍时，看到他形同槁尸。他如同猛虎般扎向松本身上，举手投足莽撞凶恶，用啮咬般的力道啃噬那副锁骨和下唇，直到铁锈的味道涌进牙关之间，他回过神来，看见松本嘴角泅开的血丝。“对不起”、“对不起”，他说。松本的手掌轻轻覆压在他脑勺，面容几乎悲悯。  
他也想起他用接下来的一周把松本拖拽进他的挣扎和茫然里，他在那间狭窄的宿舍里与他不断地交合，低声叙说怯懦的情话和求援。松本什么也不知道，然而他天生敏锐、容易共情，在某种兜头而来的悲哀里，他们无声地亲吻，在亲吻里缓缓淌干眼泪。樱井忽然觉得自己是有罪的。

他想起整个第三周，他用晨跑和饭蔬向空洞的肌肉里重新填充生命，他试着振作，尽管他知道他的振作最终不过会叫他更加矫健有力地落入虎口。这一周的第三天，他在发廊染回了黑发，松本拎着从便利店买回的蔬果走进他的宿舍，看见他的瞬间眼睛便亮了起来，像星辰撷在眼底那么晶亮。他那种天真鲜活的笑，叫人想起“不知世事”的释义。樱井想，在某一个微小的瞬间，他或许是感到悲愤而嫉妒的。  
他想起那天晚上，他问，润，你愿意……你愿意和我一起回国吗？他倚着公共厨房的门框，松本背对着他，低头在案板上剖开一个果汁充溢的鸭梨。  
“你要回国？”松本身形一滞，“我……我不知道，国内或许没有这么好的设计学校……我如果想要学到最好的……我……”  
“学到最好的。”樱井垂下眼帘，低声重复道。  
“是啊，”松本放下水果刀，赧然地用手背轻轻揩了揩额角，“就像你说的……我要在全世界开设计展。”  
“那么容易吗？”樱井轻声说。  
“什么？”松本茫然地眨了眨眼。  
“那么容易吗？实现理想，随心所欲……是那么容易的事情吗？”樱井抬起头，他和松本视线相交，如同短兵相接。松本瞬息间缩小的瞳孔里暴露着不可置信的震悚，怒气是稍后翻涌起来的。樱井记得那是一个暴雨之夜，松本落荒而逃时他们肩头狠狠相撞，他曾对自己发誓，倘若松本在这一刻响应他的求援，无论面对什么他将以终身孤勇负隅顽抗。然而如今想来，他那时太过懦弱……他是因为懦弱才将余生的权柄寄托在这个微小的时刻，交由一个全然置身事外的人手中，仿佛用骰子自我愚弄的赌徒。  
他想起那周的最后一天，他置身夜间的万丈高空里，机翼外缘的信号灯明明灭灭，他脚踏广袤太平洋的黑色暗潮，在舷窗的倒影里忽然想起松本润，想起他的明亮如同星辰的两眼，想起那星辰如何忽然爆鸣着燃烧起来，又倏忽熄灭。  
他想起松本说，你管不了我，你完全变了。  
他意识到，他如今的裹足不前不全是婚约的禁锢——在他回国的那一刻，婚约就伴随着泾渭分明的约法三章，另有所爱只须用净身出户相抵——他不全是被契约所困，在心里某个最幽微曲折的疤痕里，他认为自己不值得，因为他心有愧怍。  
最终——在思绪千翻万涌的最终时刻——他只是对修说，干涩地说，后来，妈打电话给我……她说父亲过世，我听见她在哭，她请求我回来……我知道回来意味着什么。  
“我做了很多错事。” 

五

晨光熹微的时分，他们回到宅邸。修在夜谈的终点几乎失声痛哭，他在这个手足间的拥抱里轻声说，修，你值得一切你想要的。  
修在哽咽里艰涩地吐出字句，他说，哥，我希望你也能得到你想要的。  
樱井疲惫地坐在餐桌边，不知何时俯身臂弯里陷入昏沉的睡眠。直到炉灶炙烤的噼啪声使他从浅淡的无梦一觉里惊醒。他看见一个背影，看见有人系着围裙，也看见如同蛋清似轻薄细密的清晨日光在他周身涂抹温柔的露水。  
他忽然想起——这是他昨晚不曾想到的——在那伤痕凛冽的三周之前，他们曾最后一次夜航，那天，他第一次在夜晚的大海里游泳，屏息潜入水中，留给松本死一般的寂静，听见他喊他的名字，“翔”、“翔”，焦急无措，如有烈火焚身，静谧海水将它筛成渺茫的远音。樱井最终在远处挣破月光粼粼的海面，松本在船只上几乎哑然失声，他说他在漆黑的海水环抱里想起可怕的念头，想起海鱼和藻荇如何成为汪洋吞噬游人的獠牙。  
他想起他在湿漉漉的拥抱里道歉，松本小声对他说，除了这一次，樱井翔，你最后享有一次被饶恕的机会。

樱井在朦胧的晨光里，放任自己被那梦幻引诱，他抬起头，曝露他一生最后一次的英勇与求和，他说，松本君，如果有人一贫如洗，你是否愿意从接受他的追求开始。  
他看见松本转过头来，起先是茫然，继而是顿悟和惊骇，他靠着远处的灶台，浑身颤抖，稚弱如同许多年前的轮渡之夜。他在震颤里止不住地颔首。樱井看着他止不住地轻颤，肺腑近乎被炙火熔释，然而他此刻无权去奉上自己的拥抱。  
远远地，他向晨光那端的松本回以颔首。日头升高的时分，他将会去敲妻子的房门。

fin.


End file.
